User talk:Ninja72
Archives *Archive 1 (June 28, 2015 to April 26, 2018) MemoryAngel I think the best solution is to just stop edit warring and let the admin deal with it.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 21:05, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Memory Angel Hi, Thanks for contacting me about this; sorry, today was very hectic for me. Memory Angel appears to have left, about which I am sorry, but I agree, speculation shouldn't be inserted into pages. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:17, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :I also agree that users usually should not removed content from talk pages, but as Memory Angel is leaving and is obviously wanting to remove the content, to prevent a fight I think we should just let the talk page have the content removed. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 16:12, April 28, 2018 (UTC) RE: I just want to ensure that nothing bad happens like the massive edit war that happened last time. Plus, I don't want complete chaos and utter bickering from people. If people see that people are editing on it again, it could easily spark another conflict. If you want me to add something for you, just tell me. RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 13:00, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Fine, I'll do an experiment. I'll unlock it for a little bit. If things go south, I'll lock it again until we get a confirmed title of the season. After that, I'll leave it unlocked. Okay? RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 13:10, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Trevor again Hi Ninja, I'm so sorry I saw your message but my computer hasn't been letting me log into Wikia, but now that the problem is over I should be more active. Yes, I saw that Buddermeow took care of it but I'll keep an eye out after this. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:55, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Also, just as a side note the Table of Contents is only on pages that have more content; now that my message is here you have it. However, you can put it wherever you want by putting "__TOC__" where you want the Table of Contents. You can also remove it by putting " " on a page. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:59, May 4, 2018 (UTC) So Trevor really has been blocked? HALLELUJAH! Wow. That made me feel a little better. XxAkumuxX (talk) 11:27, May 4, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure . . . Buddermeow banned him for a week. That's the usual progression of bans. If he keeps it up if he comes back it'll be three weeks, and then more. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:33, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Trevor Well, we don't want that to happen. I've extended his block by one week. Buddermeow (talk) 16:45, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Rollback Sure, but mind if I promote you and Quinton at the same time? I have to manually change your name color, add your name to the Staff template, and add the Staff template to your profile so I think it's easier to do them simultaneously. Thanks! Buddermeow (talk) 15:08, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Season 9 Official Name. Here are the sources. ( By the way if you have watched the trailer, even tho it's in japanese, you can here at the end they say something very similar to: "Dragon Hunter-" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIS4LOZ5RPk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOXzcULa5Ts And someone even translated it to English in a video along with the Season's title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOWdpDfgb2Y Are we okay now?Diego Smilodon 15:42, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi Ninja! I've noticed you're now a Rollback! I think that this is a great choice; I've always thought you'd be a good addition to our staff. Welcome! TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:36, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Sure, any time! I'm glad that you'll be helping out. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:26, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Redirects Hi Ninja, Thanks for your concern. I do only delete redirects that are unused, but I see your point, so I'll try to delete, if at all, with more discretion. However, searching for "Dragon Keepers" you'd search first just for "dragon" and "Dragon Hunters" should come up, and the same as the "Realm of Oni and Dragons." That said, I won't delete so many redirects in the future. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:18, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Oh, I see what you mean now. Sorry. As I said, I'll try to stop doing that in the future. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:30, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Media wiki profile tags So you want me to add a Sensei tag to them? Should I also make an updated founder tag? I really just did the Sensei tag for SaltNPepper because she already had it, and the bot did too, but okay. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:35, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Yes I remembered later that Paifufan actually still had bureaucratic rights, and then later remembered that when checking out King Joe's profile that he had the Sensei tag. I'll add that, and also customize the founder tag. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:15, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Oh you're welcome! I thought you guys deserved one. Zorcob.productions Hey. I think we should ban this guy for awhile. He keeps being rude with an inappropriate behaviov, using cursing words. Diego Smilodon 14:10, May 26, 2018 (U its like yall don't even read what I say. read tommys twiiter, and don't ban me for heavens sake just LISTEN TO ME. WE DONT NEED A TRAILER TO KNOW THE NAME zorcob.productions 10:13, May 26 2018 Zorcob.production's ban I've seen him swear, a lot, at Diego on here and he won't accept what Roach and Buddermeow have been saying. From what I see he deserves at least a week ban (as he's been banned before). Also, I did not ban him for anything that happened off of this wiki, as I had not seen that before I banned him. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:26, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Oh yes, I was not aware of that until after my previous message. From what I've seen I wouldn't doubt that the ban is warranted, but I am not aware of a precedent of banning users for harassing outside of the wiki. However, I think it's fine to leave it as it is. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:45, May 26, 2018 (UTC)